


Mutual Benefits

by goldshard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldshard/pseuds/goldshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a give and take, and sometimes Daichi needs to realize that he doesn't have to give too much, but they're both happier if he takes a little, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Benefits

Koushi wasn't entirely sure how he'd gone from having his fiancé hugging him from behind with his head on his shoulders while he was chopping vegetables, to having his knees on the linoleum floor as Daichi unbuckled his belt.

“Do you want it?” Daichi said, his breath heavy. His wide fingers undid the buckle and slipped it off, and then rested over his jeans button. “You want my dick?”

Koushi blinked and licked his lips, gripping the denim of Daichi's jeans tightly in his fingers. “Please, Daichi, please,” he whined. Daichi swallowed and undid his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. His knees shook a little. Koushi looked up at him, almost with scrutiny, before he said, “Daichi, you don't need to put on an act, to make this hot or something.” He sat back on the balls of his feet. “I'm doing this because I want too. Enjoy it, Daichi. Don't put on a show. Be yourself.”

Koushi rose again and gently gripped Daichi's hips, placing a wet, open mouthed kiss on the head of Daichi's dick. He pulled back again, and said quietly, “Just enjoy it, okay?” He began to take long, almost lazy licks up Daichi's dick, starting at the tip and ending at the base.

Daichi shivered, leaning back against the counter, his hands gripping the edge like it was the only thing holding him onto the Earth. He gazed down at Koushi, the pale unevenness of his skin and the veins under his eyes, and wondered how on Earth he'd gotten so damn lucky.

Koushi let his eyes slip shut as he slipped his lips over the head and began to suck, gradually moving up and down as he began to fit more of Daichi's dick into his mouth, taking gentle sucks along the way. With his fingers, he began to rub swirls and circles and patterns that led nowhere along the swell of Daichi's hipbones, evening his breathing through his nose.

He pulled off a moment and breathed in deeply, before taking it all in again and moving further, forcing his muscles to relax as he felt Daichi's dick reaching the back of his throat. Daichi let out a gasp, and couldn't help but to reach a single hand forward and twist his fingers into Koushi's soft, short hair. He didn't apply any pressure, didn't pull, just kept them there.

Koushi looked up at Daichi, feeling the comforting weight of his hand on his head. Slowly, he began to bob his head, letting small, soft noises escape his throat, somewhat muffled. Daichi seemed like he was barely breathing, and the kitchen was quiet except for the wet noises of Koushi's sucking and the soft, gentle hum of the refrigerator.

Koushi pulled off, again, and Daichi wanted to groan, but Koushi just looked at him with those serious eyes that said, “You're not helping”. Koushi took a deep breath, and said, “I told you not to put on a show, I didn't tell you to not do anything.”

Daichi got the message, and as Koushi opened his mouth and took him in again, Daichi moved his hand towards the back of his head, and began to gently push, forcing Koushi to take more in. Koushi gently relaxed the muscles of his throat until Daichi had pushed him the furthest he dared to go. Softly, oh so softly, Daichi always treated him like a doll, he lifted his other hand, bending his wrist around the back of Koushi's throat and pulling around front, his fingers pressing just across the spot of Koushi's windpipe.

Koushi looked up at him, and blinked three times. That was the signal. Daichi began to press, and Koushi could tell the difference immediately as he tried to breathe, bobbing gently, but his air supply seemed to get narrower and narrower. Daichi's apprehension was no longer apparent on his face, and when Koushi looked up, Daichi seemed absolutely entranced.

Well, they were both wrecks then. Daichi tightened his grip slowly, and the effects became more glaring. He started to feel light almost, like he could get up and float away, and never touch the floor. The air he did seem to get was thin. He could see black spots in the corner of his vision, and sweat was slowly beginning to drip down his back, between his shoulder blades along the line of his spine.

When he began to shake, Daichi let go, and Koushi pulled off, breathing in deeply, the sudden return of his senses grounding him to the floor and suddenly everything seemed more vibrant and real. A thick blush was covering Daichi's cheeks, his lips were swollen from biting them. Koushi pressed his forehead gently against Daichi's thigh, and said, “You know, I feel like I can never tell you enough how perfect you are.” He glanced up at his lover. He wondered how Daichi thought of him, if his eyelashes seemed thicker, if his lips were swollen and red, if Daichi was just thinking about how beautiful he looked with Daichi's dick in his mouth.

When Koushi went down on him again, Daichi knew he was so, so close. He had trouble supporting himself, and he knew his thighs were shaking. He kept one hand in Koushi's hair, not pressing at all, just twisting and tangling in the soft gray curls.

Koushi deep throated him again, and Daichi's toes curled in his socks as he gasped heavily, but then Koushi let off.

It ended as it started—Koushi placing a wet, open mouthed kiss on the head, and the sitting back. But this time, instead of lecturing Daichi, he closed his eyes as Daichi orgasmed, his hot cum landing on his lips, his nose, and his cheeks.

Koushi licked up what he could and swallowed it, as Daichi fought to slow his breath and his heart rate down. Koushi shifted his weight, and said, “Hey, can you get me a paper towel?”

“You should've considered the mess before you pulled off,” Daichi teased, unable to keep from smiling as he bent down and hitched his pants and underwear back up, having pooled at his feet. He reached over and grabbed a paper towel, but instead of leaving Koushi to it he wiped it off himself, kissing Koushi on the forehead gently once he'd finished. “We should get back to dinner,” Daichi said offhandedly. They had, after all, gotten pretty distracted.

“Well, are you gonna jerk me off first, or leave me hanging?” Koushi said, “You're a dick sometimes, but you're not the only one that has one.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be doing homework


End file.
